


Altitude

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna & Sophie ride a plane back home together...





	1. Chapter 1

“My god, Hanna- Will you just sit back and relax? Stop fidgeting!” Sophie exclaimed, yanking one pink earbud out while facing Hanna’s direction on the window seat of the plane.

“Sorry,” Hanna murmured. “I’m not good with planes.” She tugged how tight her seatbelt was fastened around her waist and grimaced.

“Read a book or something,” Sophie scoffed. Hanna watched her slip the earbud back in before hitting the PLAY button on her tablet. She was in the middle of watching a _Maniac_ episode on Netflix.

“Sophie? How far are we from Quebec?” The girl couldn’t hear her and kept staring down below at her screen. 

Hanna turned her head around to face the other direction towards the cylinder-shaped window. Her troubling blue eyes stared at the twinkling city lights shining from buildings through wispy, thin clouds. Hanna and Sophie were flying their back home from a holiday trip in Madrid, Spain. They spent a three-week vacation there after saving up money from their job at a frozen yogurt shop at the mall. Sophie had planned the entire trip for just the two of them and she had already decided that she wants to go to Costa Rica for the next year.

Hanna loved to travel, but the process of boarding a plane, waiting in line to use a potty, and constantly refusing to eat a bag of corn nuts, had displeased her very much. She didn’t like being trapped inside for so long. She needed some fresh air to breathe and the freedom to explore.

The airplane teetered and swayed a bit in the nighttime sky with perfect ease. Hanna didn’t like the fact that she was up in the air with no chances of running away and surviving. She began to wish it upon herself that she could turn into a fruit bat and fly to the nearest tree branch to dangle off from and rest. Her wings would be overlapping; touching her toes. She would eat all types of fruit- mangos, peaches, kiwi, and plums.

A stewardess in a blue and white uniform was steering a rolly cart through the aisles of the plane. As soon as she stopped beside Sophie’s seat, Sophie shook her head no and side tapped Hanna’s shoulder. Hanna glanced back at her before looking up. She recognized Marissa Wiegler in the flight uniform. She smirked before pulling a gun out from behind the meal cart to take her first shot. Hanna gasped as soon as she heard the explosion.

Awakening with Sophie shaking her shoulder, Hanna blinked several times in her window seat with deep heaves in her chest. She turned to find Sophie and the stewardess - a smiling Hispanic woman - both waiting for her to see if she wanted anything from the cart.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty- You want anything?” Sophie spoke now over the buzzing volume coming out of her headphones into her ears. 

“N-No, thank you,” Hanna stammered. She gave the stewardess a weak smile in return. The woman nodded and pushed the cart along forward, moving along. She was stout and chubby with jet black hair pulled back loose in a bun with mismatched color hair extensions.

“What’s up with you?” Sophie demanded. 

“I dreamt that she was still alive,” Hanna whispered. 

“ _Who?_ ”

“Marissa Wiegler.”

Sophie shuddered. “You told me that psychotic bitch was dead!”

“Well, in my dream, she wasn’t.” Hanna now gazed ahead of her at the Hispanic stewardess passing out a bag of cookies to a middle-age man seated in the aisle across from her and Sophie. She was wide-eyed, smiling. He was tired and content.

“Marissa is dead, Hanna,” Sophie said again. “She was killed, like, decades ago...”

“I know,” Hanna said. _I’m the one who killed her._ Sophie was told that Marissa was killed by Hanna’s father years ago on the day she was so close to capturing Hanna. According to Heller, Wiegler and Erik both suffered and died from their fatal injuries in a hospital.

“Can we stop talking now? I still get nightmares, too,” Sophie said with total disgust.

“Alright,” Hanna agreed. She began to turn her head around towards the window and felt a painful tug in her heart at the thought of Erik, her father.


	2. Chapter 2

“We'll have to find Dad,” Sophie murmured, looking around the big, frenzy airport the moment they got off the plane. She came through the metal detector gate with her hot pink Gucci luggage set and a bottle of Fresca in one hand. “Do you see him?”

Hanna dragged her blue metallic suitcase slowly and searched the different faces of people moving around. Soon her eyes were locked on a familiar man- Sophie’s father, Sebastian- waving his hand high in the air with a much older, teenage looking Miles, standing beside him. “I see him!” Hanna shouted out. “Over there by those chairs!” 

“Where...?” Sophie turned around to look over to see both her brother and father standing together, waiting for them. Her mother, Rachel, was probably back at the house with the animals and their brand new adopted baby.

“Hey! Hello, you two!” Sebastian greeted welcomely, the moment he got to bear hug his daughter and kiss her on the forehead. “Hiya, Hanna,” he smiled above Sophie. “Glad you girls made it a safe trip back here. How was Madrid?”

“Very hot and crowded,” Sophie answered. “What else?” 

“It was beautiful,” Hanna gave a small polite nod. She felt Miles staring at her, and soon caught him looking away, blushing. Hanna knew the boy had a crush on her, but she didn’t feel the same way about him. Miles was nice and cute, but he was still the same eleven-year-old she first met and became friends with seven years ago. 

“Mum’s cooking black bean chili soup tonight,” Sebastian went on rambling. He reached over to take both of Sophie’s bulging carry-on bags out of her hands. 

“Yuck! Gross! I _hate_ black beans!” Sophie cried, and stuck her tongue out. She made Hanna grin and become more intrigued with the dish.

Miles was staring again.

Hanna ignored him for the entire car ride back home. 

*******

Two of Sophie’s dogs- Damsel & Duke- greeted Hanna affectionately by the wags of their short, stubby tails, and the cold pokes of their noses touching her arms and wrists. They came from the same litter and were both black cocker spaniel siblings. Hanna scratched and kissed each of them before making her way through inside the cedar scented house. 

Rachel, Sophie’s mother, emerged from the living room holding Matthew, a 1-year-old Vietnamese baby that she and Sebastian both decided to take care of and raise. A baby tiger towelette was draped over the mother’s left shoulder and a plastic set of key rings and a plastic milk bottle were gripped tightly in her hands. 

“Girls,” Rachel greeted them pleasantly. “I’m glad you’re back! I’ve missed the both of you, oh so very much...” she leaned over now to give her husband a kiss hello. Sophie then reached out to take Matthew to hold. The baby squirmed in her tanned arms and stared back, perturbed. Hanna carefully took his closed fist and playfully shook it.

Miles headed straight for the black platform stairs.

“Miles! We're just about ready to eat!” Rachel yelled up for him.

“He probably went to go check on his stupid iguana,” Sophie snorted.

“Hey. Shush. Donte isn’t stupid,” Sebastian scolded. 

“ _Donte_ ,” Sophie repeated. “Even that name is stupid.”

Hanna didn’t think so. She thought the name sounded gothic and mysterious. She wanted Miles to introduce her to Donte the Iguana right after dinner, up close.


End file.
